


Sweeter than Maple

by TheGoddessofYaoi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Marco, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, Top!Jean, Waffles, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoddessofYaoi/pseuds/TheGoddessofYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean receives a phone call from Marco at 1 in the morning telling him he needs to be picked up from a bar because he's drunk. Concerned, Jean drives right over. This is so unlike Marco, why'd he go off and get drunk? Why won't he let Jean in? What does he mean by "something that will never happen"? Jean gets Marco to talk the following morning over waffles for breakfast.<br/>(this is a roleplay i did,  the first one i ever completed and i liked it so much, i wanted to share it, please tell me what you think :) CC and praise is highly appreciated and loved, but not required)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter than Maple

“J-Jean...?”

“Yes Marco?”

“Aaah, thank goodness. I..I sorta been dialing wrong numbers.... I'm a bit...tipsy.... C-Could you come get me...? Hehe...?”

“Um, yeah. Where are you right now?” Jean got up from his bed that he’d been laying on before his phone rang.

“Bar on the corner at the end of the two streets down from the house.”

“Let me get my shoes on real quick.” Jean said as he was slipping his shoes on his feet and reaching for his keys on the table stand by the door.

“Thank youuuuuuu.” He hiccupped. “You're the best!”

Jean walked out the door and hopped in his car. “On my way. Why are you there?”

“Mm...n-no reason.... Stupid reason…”

Jean rolled his eyes. “I've heard plenty of stupid reasons for things. I've given plenty myself. What is it?”

“I can't…”

“Come on man, it can't be that bad. Let me in.”

“Can be if you end up hating me.” Marco’s tone clearly dropped to one of clear sadness.

“Marco... I could never hate you. You're my best friend. I think that's pretty obvious since I'm picking you up from a bar at 1:30 AM.”  
Marco sighed. “But it could change things…”

Jean had turned onto the street of the bar Marco had said he was at and could see the sign of said establishment. “I'm almost there Marco. As soon as I see you I'm gonna sit you down and talk this out with you before we go anywhere. So you either better fess up or be prepared to sit in my car all night.”

“Just forget I said anything okay, Jean?”

“You of all people should know I don't forget things like this that easily. I'm pulling into the parking lot now, come on out.” With that, Jean hung up.

Marco sighed as he got up from his seat and walked out. He saw Jean’s car once outside and went over to it. He opened the door and let out a soft “Hi…” He waved his fingers as he got in and closed the door behind him.

Jean turned the key of his car all the way to the left, turning the engine off but keeping the interior still powered. "So what's this about bud?"

Marco sighed and looked out the window. “It's nothing, Jean. Just...please... Forget I said anything....”

"No one hurt you did they?"

"Pssh. Naaahh, just teased.... But...still."

"What did they say?" Jean questioned.

"They just called me some names... " Marco shrugged.

"Marco, why won't you tell me what's wrong? You said I could tell you anything, so why won't you do the same for me?"

He sighed, turning to the other, his eyes still kept down. " 'Cause... I-I’m scared, Jean... It's not like the other stuff we talk about...."

"That doesn't mean I'm not here for you Marco. I'll always be here for you, for whatever you need. Even if its to come pick your drunk self up from a bar past midnight." Jean chuckled slightly trying to alleviate Marco's stubbornness.

Scratching the back of his neck, Marco leaned his head back. He sighed. "Can't we talk about this later?" he asked with a sigh, looking at the other, smiling softly. "I just... need to figure out how to straighten my mind out..."

As stubborn as Marco was being, Jean was even more stubborn. "As long as you promise to tell me later." Jean dug his phone out from his pocket and turned the camera on. "I'll record you just in case you forget because of the alcohol too." Jean's face never changed from the serious expression he held. It wasn't like Marco to so vehemently hide something. There was obviously something that was bothering his best friend and he didn't like that Marco seemingly couldn't trust him enough to confide in him. He pressed the record button on his phone. "So, do you promise to tell me later, once you've gotten your mind straightened out, Marco?"

Marco puffed out his cheeks and nodded, looking towards the camera. "Yes, I promise to tell you." He nodded, his black hair bouncing. A small sigh after, he leaned over, resting his head on the other's shoulder, "M'sorry, Jean..."

Jean stopped recording and put his phone away. When Marco seemingly out of no where, apologized and leaned his head against Jean's shoulder, his eyes widened out of slight surprise. "Why are you apologizing? I thought you were the one that was so upset he got himself drunk?" Jean said as he ruffled Marco's hair.

Marco shrugged. " I'm not sure?" He chuckled, sitting back up to fix his hair. "Just seemed like the right thing to do...?"

Jean huffed at that. "You're such a dork, Bodt. Ready to go home?"

Marco couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah," he nodded. "I am."

Jean turned the key in the ignition and started up the car. It sputtered for a couple brief seconds then roared to life. Jean switched on his headlights and began pulling out of the parking lot to head to the small condo he and Marco shared. They'd been roommates in college, so living together just seemed natural to Jean, but he had begun noticing Marco becoming a little uncomfortable lately. He'd been staying in his room a lot, he wouldn't sit right next to Jean on the couch when they watched TV at dinner, a bunch of little things like that, but Jean tried hard to ignore them and brush them off as nothing, but deep down, it bothered him.

Marco turned back to the window. Subconsciously, he chewed on his lip and picked at his nails. He watched the passing cars as they made their way to the condo. Sighing softly, he still hadn't figured out a way to word things, as he put it. Quickly, he stole a glance at his friend before looking back outside. He made sure the light pink that dusted his cheeks wasn't seen by the other. The freckled man rubbed his face. He hated acting like this with Jean. He could tell it was bothering him. But... If Marco told him... How would he react....?

Pulling into their driveway, Jean killed the engine. Yawning, Jean asked, "Do you have work tomorrow, Marco?"

"No," Marco replied turning to Jean, "I'm off."

"Good, me either. Waffles sound good for a late breakfast? Cause I'm not planning on waking up til at least 10 tomorrow."

Marco nodded. "They sound great. But I may be up a little after 10... Just a bit...," he chuckled softly.

~

"Jean?" Marco knocked on his door lightly. "Jean....are you awake.....?"

His clock on his nightstand read 7:54 A.M. Jean yawned loudly. "Yeah, come on in bud." He sat up in bed and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes he'd nearly caught.

Marco poked his head in. "I'm sorry... Did I wake you....?" he asked, walking in with a fresh cup of coffee for him.  
Jean couldn't bring himself to tell Marco he'd tossed and turned all night long, plagued by not knowing what secret Marco was keeping from him. "N-no, it's fine man." He stretched his arms out to get the blood flowing through his body faster to wake himself up more. "Did you still want those waffles?"

Marco scratched the back of his head and nodded. "Yeah, waffles sound great..." He gave his friend a small smile even though he knew he was the reason Jean looked like hell. Sighing slightly, Marco turned back from him, rubbing his face. "Did you want to go out for them or....?"

"I was planning to make some. Why, did you feel like going to IHOP or something? If you want to, we could do that." Jean said throwing the blanket off his body and stepping out of bed. Jean never slept in what most people would consider "normal sleepwear." He wore boxers of course, but he then wore whatever pants he'd been wearing the day previous, no matter what they were: jeans, khakis, sweats, shorts, polyester, spandex, it didn't matter. He would remove his belt and the contents of his pockets, but otherwise he just left the pants on. He also never worse a shirt. The heater could be broken in the middle of a cold winter night and he still wouldn't wear a shirt to bed. Luckily, yesterday Jean had been wearing a pair of navy sweats that had just been pulled from the dryer, so he didn't bother to change right now if the plan was to just go to IHOP or stay at home with Marco on their shared day off. Instead, he simply put on a light gray T-shirt.

"Oh, no." Marco shook his head, his messy black hair bouncing. "Staying in is fine," he nodded before rubbing his head with a slight groan. "Well, since you're not going to drink this--" he took the coffee mug, "I am and going to get some aspirin..." He chuckled softly, rubbing his head more as he mumbled something about never drinking his feelings away again. Heading to the bathroom, he grabbed the medicine and popped two into his mouth before going to go throw on a long t-shirt over his boxers. He smiled as he realized it was his and Jean's day off together. It didn't happen much. So, he was sure going to make it a good day.

Jean made his way down to the kitchen. He got out what he needed to make waffles and also got out the square waffle iron he had that made four small waffles at a time. He plugged in the waffle iron and then quickly made enough waffle batter for about 12 waffles. The red light on the waffle iron turned on signaling it was hot enough for the batter to be put on. He poured some of the batter on and then closed the iron, setting the small timer on it for a minute knowing that Marco enjoyed his waffles lighter than most did. As the waffles cooked he got out two plates for them to eat off of and an extra one to put the waffles on once they were done in the waffle iron. He also got out two glasses and two sets of silverware and set out the dishes for the two of them on their small kitchen table. The timer went off and Jean took off the waffles and poured most of the remaining batter on, setting it for a minute once again. While he waited, for the waffles to be done and he wandered over to the foot of the stairs, waiting for Marco to come down and join him.

Walking out of his bedroom, Marco stretched a bit showing his freckled stomach. He sniffed the air and smiled as he walked down the stairs, to meet Jean. "Smells delicious." He said with a genuinely sweet and warm smile. He strode down the stairs and passed the two toned hair male, smiling still with sleepy eyes as he made his way to the kitchen before pausing. "You coming or just standing there, muffin top?" he teased happily with a snicker.

Jean rolled his eyes, but let a smile come to his face. "'M waiting for you, ya dork. Whattya want with the waffles?"

Marco feigned a hurt look but chuckled. "Lots of butter and some syrup?" he asked, batting his eyes playfully. "Oh. I bought some awesome peach-mango-pineapple juice if you wanna try some...?"

"No bacon or anything else?" Jean asked as he opened the fridge and got out the butter and juice Marco mentioned. The waffle iron dinged for the second time as he closed the fridge. Setting down the butter and juice, he got out the waffles from the iron and poured the last bit of batter on it. He set the timer one last time, unplugged the iron knowing it was hot enough to cook the waffles even unplugged, and finally grabbed the syrup from the pantry before grabbing the plate of waffles and sitting down at the table.

"Oh! We have bacon?!" he asked eagerly. "....What about breakfast sausages....?" His smile was sheepish as he asked. Smiling brightly, he took a seat across from Jean. "Thank you for the breakfast, Jean. And...well, last night..." he blushed slightly, pouring the juice into the two glasses. He took a sip, avoiding eye contact for just a bit and sighed, scratching the back of his head--a nervous habit.

"We have a little bit of bacon left if you want some, but sausages sound better now that you mention them." Jean grabbed his glass and sipped at his drink. "Hmm this is really good." He said taking the glass with him to find the breakfast sausages from the fridge. After he set a few out on a plate to be microwaved, the last batch of waffles finished with the ding of the timer. Jean grabbed the last waffles from the iron, put them on the plate with the others and set that plate and his glass on the table. Lastly, he grabbed the sausages from the microwave and sat back in his chair. "There we go." He said taking one sausage and a couple waffles and put them on his plate. Taking one last sip from the addictingly sweet fruit juice, he asked the question he'd been itching to have answered all night and morning. "So what WAS up last night?"

Marco slightly choked on his sausage, quickly taking a drink. "I-It was nothing... Just....decided to drink away some...things I know will never happen and J some assholes found out somethings and...decided to be....ch-childish---" and by 'childish', he meant hurtful, "and tease me and toss me around a bit." He looked up at his best friend, putting on the best fake smile he could, freckles in his dimples and everything. "It was nothing, Jean.... Really." He nodded, taking a bite of his waffle before poking the rest with his fork.

"So are you secretly an alcoholic or something? The Marco Bodt I know would never go drink away nothing unless he had somehow acquired a drinking problem."

Marco looked stunned and put down his drink. "No, Jean. I'm not an alcoholic. I just felt like getting away from my thoughts for once..."

"What Happened Marco?" Jean snapped a little hearing the same lame response he'd gotten last night. "Tell me every single word you remember these guys saying. Do I have to get my phone out to remind you that you promised to tell me what you were upset about once you became sober again? Don't bullshit me Marco. I won't tolerate it." Jean was now glaring at Marco, his patience rapidly running out. "What do you mean by 'some things that'll never happen'? It's obviously not nothing if you just said it's something."

He sighed, running his fingers through his black hair, not helping but wincing when Jean snapped slightly. He twiddled his fingers in his lap sighing again. He looked up at him sadly, "They... They called me a 'fucking faggot', Jean. Alright?" Marco was getting unusually upset and emotional. "A fucking faggot that ...t-that is...that's in love with his best friend. That’s the 'something that'll never happen'." He looked straight at him, his eyes teary, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Happy?"

Jean's eyes went wide. _Fucking faggot? In love with his best friend? Never happen?_ Pissed off, Jean stood up from his seat and walked over to the other side of the table where Marco was sitting. He leaned down to the level Marco was and said rather coldly, "No Marco, I'm not happy. You've kept this secret from me way too long." Jean fisted the back of Marco's hair, and jerked his head closer to his. Inches from his face, Jean spoke through his teeth. "It supremely pisses me off that I've been just as cowardly as you have. Had one of us had the balls to just be honest with each other, I guarantee both of us would have been much happier." Before Marco had the chance to retort with anything, Jean smashed their mouths together. He kissed Marco roughly, hot anger still buzzing in his mind, but slowly being cooled by the sweet maple taste on Marco's lips. The want to taste his tongue came on Jean so quickly and strongly, he stuck his tongue in Marco's mouth before he had finished thinking to do so.

Without having time to speak, or think--Marco found Jean's lips on his own. For what seemed like forever, Marco sat. Frozen. But then subconsciously, he saw his arms making their way to wrap around the other man’s neck, pulling him closer. A small noise slipped past his lips.

Jean could taste the fruit juice. He could taste the maple syrup. But beyond both of those incredibly sweet tastes was the sweetness that he could tell was just Marco. It was amazing and he couldn't seem to get enough of it. The farther he shoved his tongue into Marco's mouth, the less satisfied he became. Marco's hands came behind his neck and drove Jean mad. The final straw was the smallest of sounds he heard escape Marco's throat. Jean's eyebrows furrowed in frustration, he needed more of Marco and the current position the were in wasn't allowing him to obtain it. He separated their mouths, allowing them to inhale some important (although that importance was waning fast) oxygen. "You still hungry? Cause I'm not." Jean huffed as he caught his breath.

Marco panted softly as they pulled away- a small noise of protest escaped him, his eyes opened half way half and locked on Jean's. They were so close yet so far apart from each other. He twisted his hand in Jean's shirt. He closed his eyes and shivered, whimpering the two toned haired man's name before pulling him closer by his shirt. "H-Hungry.... hungry for you.." He moaned quietly, nipped at Jean's lower lip.

Arousal spread through Jean's body at lightning speed. He slammed his lips onto Marco's again, sucking Marco's tongue out of his mouth to dance with his. He brought his other hand to Marco's cheek-sliding his ring finger and pinky behind his ear-as he swallowed the sweet taste he didn't want to part from.

Marco moaned excitedly and pushed himself up from the table, tangling both hands in Jean's hair as he pushed the other against the kitchen wall roughly with a force he didn't know he had in himself. Something shot through him that he'd never felt before as he pressed himself against the shorter male.

Adrenaline shot through his body when Marco suddenly pushed Jean against the kitchen wall. He grabbed Marco's hips and raised his right knee between Marco's legs to grind his thigh on Marco's growing arousal. Using his hands, Jean forced the brunette down onto his thigh roughly. Every little noise Marco made was like heavenly music to Jean and was the biggest turn on ever!

A blissful sob choked out from Marco as Jean's leg met with his hard-on. "Oh! J-Jean..." his moan was blissful as he rocked himself on his thigh. The freckled man hung his head forward; licking and nipping behind and on the shell of Jean's ear, tender calls of his name still leaving him.

Marco's sweet voice in his ear sent shivers down his spine and sparks of pleasure straight to his dick. He let out a low growl when Marco began nibbling on his ear. Marco grinding back onto his thigh, Jean released his hold on Marco's hips the grab the hem of his shirt. He lifted it as far as he could, exposing the freckled chest it had covered. He slowly ran his hands upward. His thumbs found every dip and curve that Marco's abs created. Continuing up, his thumbs found Marco's perky nipples and lightly ghosted over them as his other fingertips traced his collarbone.

"Mmm, fuck... Jeannn," Marco moaned musically as Jean's thumb skimmed barely over his nipple. He arched out in effect, each freckle becoming more dominant as the skin on his chest tightened under Jean's ministrations. Biting his plump lip, Marco whined and bucked his hips into him harder as he let his body move almost dance like. "G-God... Jean..."

"That feel good?" Jean questioned in a husky voice as he moved his thumbs in firm circles on Marco's nipples.

Hearing the sudden change in Jean's voice and pressure in his thumbs had his freckled body jerking, writhing under his fingers. "M-Mm, yes, God...yes,ah... J-Jean..." He locked his eyes with the others, slipping his own hands under Jean's shirt. "Jean, m-more."

"Shit, Marco... So... damn hot!" Jean hissed before he pressed his lips to Marco's, danced quickly with his tongue for a bit, before he removed his mouth from Marco's, his thigh from between Marco's legs and firmly but also gently pushed Marco backwards a bit to get him off him. He then snatched Marco's hand and quickly dragged him into the next room and pushed him onto the couch. After he'd removed his shirt and thrown it to the floor, Jean reached for the hem of Marco's shirt again, but to fully remove it this time. Yanking it off maybe a little rougher than necessary, Jean tossed to shirt to the side as well and crawled on top of Marco planting his mouth back onto the other man's mouth. His hands slid their way down the tanned, freckled chest beneath him until reaching the dip of his pelvis. His thumbs drew lazy circles there as held Marco's hips for slight leverage as he ground his clothed hard-on against Marco's. Fireworks went off in his bloodstream from the insane burst of pleasure he received from the friction and the lovely, helpless sounds spewing from Marco's throat.

Marco felt absolutely drunk with lust as Jean's hands roamed all over him. He thrust his hips up into Jean's, moaning deliciously into his mouth while his own hands went to work; roving over Jean's smaller yet much more perfect body.

Jean felt like a thick spring was being condensed in his gut as his heart soared higher the longer he pressed his body against Marco's. He reached his left hand up to play with Marco's nipples while his right shifted their position slightly and reached under Marco's left knee. He then hooked his leg around his own waist to grind directly against Marco's stone hard cock. His mind was a mess of incomplete thoughts, his heart screaming for more. More, more of Marco.

Marco nearly thought he'd combust as Jean ground directly against him. The pressure from his cock pressing against his clothing made him see stars. A small whine left him as his hands moved to Jean's back. Marco looked into Jean's eyes with dark, heavy lust before he gave a low growl and nipped at the others bottom lip, tugging at it with a groan. He dragged his nails up his back, leaving thin, red lines. "Jeeee~aaaan..." He practically pleaded, licking over his lips. "Please, I cant... I can't fucking take it anymore..."

Jean saw his lust and desire mirrored in Marco's dilated pupils. Marco wanted this every bit as much as he did. Every fiber in his being felt magnetized to Marco. He needed Marco, now! "How 'bout you let me fuck you then? Will you let me fuck you hard and fast, Marco?" Jean said breathlessly.

Marco listened and Jean's words made him shudder. He dug his nails, little crescent moons in skin. His head swirled around the pictures and the thoughts of himself and Jean tangled together. Both moaning for each other. "Hard, fast, rough, relentless.... Jean," he said by the others ear, "Fuck me any way you want."

Suddenly, Jean encountered a problem. What to use for lube? He kissed his way down Marco's neck as he thought of what he could use. He knew lotion worked, he'd heard baby oil worked rather well also. Did they own any baby oil? "You know if there's any lotion or baby oil in the bathroom or somewhere?" Jean asked, leaning back a bit to meet Marco’s eyes.

Marco blushed, knowing what Jean was asking. " I-I ah...I have some lube in my ahn....nightstand...." He whimpered, leaning his head towards his room.

For the first time that morning, Jean blushed just as bright as Marco. "You do..." He more said than asked. The first thought that went through Jean's head was of Marco fingering himself. While he knew it was entirely possible that Marco used the lube for some other purpose, it had just been the first thing that flew threw his mind. He needed to know! "M-Marco, do by any chance.....you know.... finger yourself.... when you..... jerk off?" His face was becoming redder by the second as Jean struggled to get that sentence out.

Bringing up a free hand, Marco tried to cover his ever reddening face as he was asked possibly one of the most- if not the most intimate question of his personal sex life. He looked over at Jean then looked away before looking back at him again and nodding. "Y-Yes... Jean, I do.... I-I do thinking of y-you sometimes...." He thought his heart was going to jump right out of his chest as he told Jean the truth.

A rather violent shudder rippled through Jean's body as the words spoken to him were processed. "I'll be back in about 15 seconds." Jean said before leaping off the couch and headed up the stairs to Marco's room. He felt rather embarrassed when he tripped near the top of the stairs but pushed off the ground and continued running to Marco's room. When he got to the door he fiddled with the doorknob really quick before the door flew open and Jean ran over to the nightstand. He opened the drawer and immediately saw the small blue tube he was looking for. He grabbed it and ran back out of the room without bothering to close the drawer. He ran down the steps, thanking his lucky stars he didn't trip again. He finally rushed over to the couch, out of breath from the burst of running he'd just done. He crawled back on top of Marco and wiggled the bottle before him. "Hah, hah... I got it." He smiled realizing how silly he'd just acted. It only now occurred to him they could have simply moved up to Marco's room and retrieved the lube when there. But now that he was back against Marco's skin, he wasn't moving anytime soon. Suddenly, he was hit with another idea. He leaned down next to Marco's ear and questioned softly, "Hey, Marco. Show me how you touch yourself when you think of me."

Marco opened his mouth to protest, but within seconds, Jean was gone and up the stairs to his room. A small chuckle left him when he heard a thud- he took a guess that Jean had taken a stumble at the top of the steps just like he himself had many times. Quickly though, he changed his composure when he heard the two-toned haired man coming back down. A wide smile crossed Marco's freckled features. His arms wrapped right back around the other as if they were made for that. Closing his eyes, he let out a warm hum, feeling Jean's breath on his skin again, but sure enough, quickly flushed at his words. Pulling back slightly he looked between Jean and the small bottle, biting his lip before smirking wickedly. "Sure. Jean," he let his fingers trail down his chest slowly, "Let me know if you can't handle it, though." He gave a quick nip and tug at Jean's bottom lip, wrapping his long finger around the tiny bottle before he moved himself completely away from the younger man, simply sending him a seductive wink.

Jean quickly sat back on his feet once Marco leaned back. He subconsciously licked his now very dry lips as he watched what was happening before him. "I think I can handle it. Don't hold back. Show me what you got, Marco."

"Oh, don't worry... I intend to," he purred as pulled his boxers down, tossing them to the side. Laying down on his back, he shielded himself for a minute, blushing furiously. All that sudden big talk? Out the window. He was actually here. With Jean. About to pleasure himself. In front of Jean, thinking of Jean. His body started heating up at almost an alarming rate. But not from embarrassment, from complete arousal. Biting down on his lip, he let out a short grunt while his long fingers wrapped around the shaft of his cock, giving slow, short pumps to start off.

Jean definitely wanted to intervene and touch Marco, really he did. But that desire was vastly outweighed by his desire to watch Marco touch himself. He restrained the desire to touch himself as well knowing he would cum too quickly from that combined with the immensely erotic sight before him.

Short pants left Marco's lips as he continued to slowly stroke himself. His free hand went in search for the lube. When he found it, he popped opened the top with his thumb, quickly turning the bottle around in his hand to let the liquid semi-pour out onto his hand. He blushed more as he did this. It only showed how much 'practice' he had in this. Switching hands, he gently coated his cock with the cool liquid, letting a small, pleased moan escape. His long, slender fingers wrapped back around his shaft and began pumping himself again. Turning his head, he bit his lip as he looked at Jean. He couldn't help but smirk at the wanting fire in his eyes. With another lick to his lips, he poured some more of the lube onto his fingertips and moved them southwards between his legs. A small mewl left him as his index finger started to circle his hole a few times before slowly slipping inside. He squeezed his eyes shut at the uncomfortable feeling but the feeling quickly dissipated as he took another look at the beauty standing before him. "J-Jean..." he whimpered out to him, sliding in another finger.

"God, Marco..." He watched in complete fascination as Marco slowly stretched his entrance. "So fucking hot..." Jean felt insanely warm in the clothing he still had on so he removed it quickly. He groaned quietly when his erection was freed from its prison within his boxers. "Go faster..." He breathed out shakily.

"Fuck, J-Jean..." His breathing was staggered as he pumped himself faster. He kept his eyes locked on Jean, through half lids. Tilting his head slightly, Marco inserted a third finger into himself. His back arched slightly off the couch with a small gasp. He repeated his actions for several minutes. His pace around his cock quickened, he began running his thumb over tip. Those fingers working in and out of him faster and harder. "Oh, fuck...! Jean!" His moaned loudly, his heels digging into the couch. "J-Jean, please.... Please...."

Hearing Marco begin to beg like that was too much for Jean. He crawled back over Marco and moved his hands. "I need you," he said before he smashed his lips onto Marco's.  
A sigh of bliss left Marco as he heard those words. Moving his hands, he wrapped his arms tightly around Jean's shoulders and crashed his mouth right back into Jean's, his fingers tangled into blonde-mixed hair.

Jean plunged his tongue into Marco's mouth and it hit him: he was really going to do this. He was going to have sex with Marco. He shiver ran up his spine and he lifted Marco's hips to give him better access to his entrance. Breaking the kiss, Jean couldn't help but watch in fascination as a single thread of saliva slowly broke between their lips. "You ready?" He asked, giving Marco's hip a gentle squeeze to emphasize his intention.

Marco lapped at his lower lip, giving a small noise of approval and nod. The whole time his eyes stayed locked on Jean. Soft praises of his name spilled from his lips and he cupped Jean's cheek in his palm. He was actually here with Jean. This wasn't a dream. All the years of hiding. No more. Jean was here on top of him. Marco smiled and moaned his name before placing his lips over Jean's again, mewling as he rocked himself against Jean's hips.

Jean leaned back slightly so he could see what he was doing. He grabbed his cock with one hand and held one of Marco's thigh with the other. He pressed the head against Marco's entrance but paused before moving forward. "Tell me if it hurts, ok?" He then slowly, bit by bit, inserted himself into Marco.

Nodding, Marco agreed and closed his eyes. He hissed at the feeling. It wasn't painful or new, just a bit different. Jean was much bigger and thicker than his three fingers, obviously. His black hair fell back as his head tilted slightly, giving a hum of pleasure as he placed his hand over Jean's on his thigh.

Once Jean was fully sheathed inside Marco, he paused. For one thing, he wanted to give Marco time to adjust to his size. But he also had to pause because the tight heat enveloping him felt so good, he knew he could have cum right away if he started moving right off the bat. "Fucking... Oh my God, Marco.... 's so good..." He groaned, eyes shut tight.

Marco choked out a silent yet somehow loud sob. His fingernails dug into Jean's shoulders, leaving crescent shaped marks. The room blurred and his chest hurt badly before he realized to breathe. Oh. Oh, how Jean filled him. He let his eyes roll into the back of his head. So intoxicating. So addictive. Delicious. "Mmm, Jean... Y-You feel so f-f-fucking amazing... So big and thick...."

Jean groaned, knitting his brows together "Nghhnn... Marco, can I m-move?" Jean did not trust himself to hold on for much longer even if Marco needed him too. "Can't... take it... so... good!"

Pulling Jean closer and nodded, whimpering by his ear. "Y-Yeah... Mmnn, go o-on." he gave the go ahead. He held onto Jean tighter as he buried his face in his neck, placing sloppy, open mouthed kisses down his neck. "N-Need you...t fu- Ahn..fuck me." His voice gave out and showed how desperate he wanted Jean to fuck him into this couch.  
A low moan escaped his throat. He slowly pulled out and just as slowly pushed back in. "S-so tight... Hah!" Jean could feel each individual muscle movement around his dick. He soon thruster in a little faster. He experimented with different angles trying to find the spot that would make Marco scream. Where? Where was it? Jean tried for several thrusts, paying attention to know when he'd found it. A sob escaped Marco's throat suddenly with a particularly deep thrust. There we go. Jean smirked. "Hold on tight," was the only warning he gave before thrusting as fast and hard as he could.

Marco's eyes flung open. His body writhed and arched at Jean's pace. His cock hitting Marco's spot again and again. "Oooh! Jean! Jeeaaaan!" He cried out slightly as a bit of precum shot onto his freckled abs. He panted and pulled him as close as possible, sinking his teeth into his collar bone.

Jean knew he wasn't going to last any longer. The feeling of the spasming muscles around his length were plenty, but adding in the noises Marco was making, the way he clung to him, the way he smelled, the way he said Jean's name... Oh it was too much. He reached down with his right hand to stroke Marco's cock. "Marco, Hah-ah! 'm not gonna... Oh god... 'm not gonna... much longer... Mah-arco!" Jean had slowed his pace a little so he had been able to speak semi-coherently.

Marco moaned loudly and bucked his hips into Jean's hand. He could feel his cock throb and leak with each thrust. He could feel Jean's do the same in him. It felt too perfect. Everything was overwhelming. "Fuuck. Jean. Gonna too... mmm! Oh God!"

"Ma-marc- Ooh!" The spring in Jean's lower abdomen finally recoiled as he came, hard. Jean had never experienced an orgasm quite as earth shattering as this one. His vision sparked out in a mixture of colors and stars. The heat was almost unbearable, but it still felt insanely awesome.

Marco watched the pleasure on Jean's face. It was such a beautiful sight as his own vision had begun to blur. He felt Jean's warmth fill him and he just let go. His hips bucked almost violently as he came hard. "Jea- Ahhn! Fuck, Jean! " he cried out his name as his nails more than certainly tore up the other's back while he exploded. Marco's vision went white.

Slowly, very slowly, everything came back as what definitely was his most intense orgasm died down. Marco held on to Jean tightly, his breathing heavy. "H-Holy shit..."  
Jean collapsed on Marco's chest. "No kidding..." He laughed lightly, completely out of breath. He slowly pulled out, pulling gasps out from both of them. Relaxing completely, Jean simply laid there in silence as he caught his breath, lulled by the sound of Marco's heartbeat slowly returning to normal. After a minute or so of silence, Jean was hit with a curiosity. What were they now? "So... Marco?" He began.

Marco hummed softly and looked down at Jean. This was truly a sight he could get used to. But what if this was it? Just a random thing? He furrowed his brows and sighed. Calming himself somewhat, he skimmed his fingers through Jean's hair. "Yes, Jean?"

"I've made things a little awkward by screwing up the order of how this should have happened. Um... I suppose I probably should've prefaced this sex with my response to your feelings." Jean blushed slightly at his embarrassment. "You said before that you love me. Well.... I uh, I.... love you too, Marco. I have for a while now."

Marco swore his heart stopped beating. "Jean..." He could only get out his name. Jean had meant what he said earlier? About returning his feelings for him? He didn't have to hide them anymore. Jean loved him back. His brown eyes got a little teary but he he smiled as brightly and warmly as ever, making his freckles and dimples stand out even more. "Jean....," he said again, moving his head closer to his, "You're such an adorable dork when you blush..." He chuckled and simply covered Jean's lips with his own in a loving kiss, embracing him close and tightly.

Jean was about to retaliate with a 'Shut up!' or something of that sort from being called adorable and a dork in the same sentence, but his mouth was covered by Marco's before he could get any sound to come out. When he pulled back from the kiss, he turned slightly to the side and pouted his lower lip slightly, the blush on his cheeks getting a little darker.

Marco laughed and smiles jovially. He sat up and simply looked at Jean. "Get used to it. You're going to be hearing it a lot from now on..." Blinking a few times, he realized what he just said and blushed darkly himself. "I-I mean... If you... It that's uhm...," he tripped over his words terribly, looking down to fiddle with his fingers.

"Look who the dork is now," Jean mumbled as he laced his fingers of his left hand with Marco's right. He leaned in and rested his forehead against Marco's neck. "So... No more picking you up from a bar at 1 in morning now, right?"

Marco hummed and smiled down at Jean's hand in his own. He nuzzled his nose in Jean's hair adoringly and gently squeezed his hand. "Never again. I swear."

Sitting in comfortable bliss, something at the back of his mind was nagging Jean. He couldn't think of what it was though. Deciding to ignore it, he took a deep breath in, allowing himself to get more comfy snuggling with Marco. It was inhaling deeply through his nose that gave him a hint to what had been bothering him though. They'd walked away from all the food still sitting out, barely touched, in the kitchen. Jean's stomach decided to give some input on how not very smart that decision had been by howling like a dying moose. Jean's face heated up considerably, knowing there was no way in hell Marco had not heard that. He was pretty sure the dead could have heard it. Laughing nervously, Jean asked, "H-how does food sound now?"

Marco chuckled and leaned down, covering his face in light kisses. "Food sounds great. Come on." He nudged him gently. "Tonight, do you want to go out or should I cook?" he asked, already planning ahead as he stood up to search for his clothes.

Jean gave this some thought as he too retrieved his scattered clothing. "I guess that depends, what do plan on making?" Jean picked up both his and Marco's shirts once he had put his underwear and pants back on. He walked over to the entrance of the kitchen, but paused for Marco to come beside him.

"Mm..," Marco paused to think as he put on his now found boxers. "Well, I think I bought some stuff to make Korean, but if you'd rather something else..." He looked over at him before walking beside him and taking his hand, lacing their fingers, smiling.

"Nah, I'm fine with anything you make. I just wanted to know what to look forward to with my new boyfriend." Jean said. He brought their joined hands up and kissed the back of Marco's hand. He extended his other hand as well to give Marco his respective shirt.

Marco smiled and took his shirt from Jean. "Surprises. Fun and surprises," he chuckled sweetly before giving Jean a loving kiss and heading into the kitchen to get something in their stomachs and start life now as boyfriends. _Boyfriends_... He repeated the word in his mind. Oh yes, he definitely liked the sound of that.


End file.
